Liga Znaczkowa
Ten artykuł dotyczy klubu o nazwie "Znaczkowa Liga". Jeśli chodziło ci o odcinek, zobacz: Znaczkowa Liga. Znaczkowa Liga 'to klub założony przez Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle w odcinku "Znaczkowa Liga". Ideą klubu jest zdobycie znaczków przez tzw. "gładkie boczki". Każda z założycielek reprezentuje inny gatunek kucyków zamieszkujących Ponyville - Apple Bloom to ziemski kucyk, Sweetie Belle to jednorożec, a Scootaloo jest pegazem. Poczynania Znaczkowej Ligi możemy oglądać w wielu odcinkach. Nazwa została wymyślona przez Apple Bloom. W odcinku "Zgniłe Jabłko", do ugrupowania dołączyła kuzynka Apple Bloom z Manehattanu, Babs Seed, która obiecała założyć oddział Ligi w swoim mieście. Przedstawienie w serii Założenie Chociaż te trzy przyjaciółki poznały się dopiero w odcinku "Znaczkowa Liga", to pokazały się razem już w "Przyjaźń to magia - Część 1", gdzie chowały się pod stołem w obawie przed Księżycową Czarownicą. Twórcy serialu wyjaśniają to pomyłką.Nayuki, jedna z osób pracujących nad serialem rozmawia na temat pojawienia się ZL w odcinku pierwszym Kucyki spotkały się na znaczkowym przyjęciu u Diamond Tiary i założyły ligę, kiedy odkryły, że łączy je brak znaczków. Sweetie Belle zaproponowała, by założyły "sekretny klub", a każda z nich zaproponowała swoją nazwę. Wygrała propozycja Apple Bloom, która zasugerowała, by klub nazwać Ligą Znaczkową. Rozwój Liga nie jest jednak sekretnym klubem, ponieważ jej członkinie zaśpiewały o niej piosenkę na konkursie talentów. W odcinku "Konkurs talentów" Applejack oddała Lidze Znaczkowej swój stary domek na drzewie, jednak był on w rozsypce. Apple Bloom udało się go w całości odrestaurować i przekształcić na siedzibę klubu. Wieża obserwacyjna z teleskopem pojawia się w odcinku "Dzień uznania dla rodziny", a w innych odcinkach na przemian - pojawia się i znika. W odcinku "Zgniłe Jabłko" do Ligi Znaczkowej dołączyła nowa członkini - Babs Seed, która obiecała, że założy filię w Manehattanie. Zajęcia thumb|Applejack oddaje swój stary domek Znaczkowej Lidze Liga realizuje różne działania, by odkryć wyróżniające ich, szczególne talenty. Przed założeniem ligi w odcinku "Znaczkowa Liga", Apple Bloom próbowała zdobyć swój znaczek jednego dnia, przed imprezą Diamond Tiary. Na początku sprzedaje jabłka z Applejack, pokazuje klientom, że na przykład można je jeść trzymając na nosie, podrzucając i łapiąc w pyszczku. Następnie rzuca jabłko w górę i odbija je paletką, znowu rzuca je w gorę odbija tylnymi kopytami i trafia w płótno na sztaludze. Po chwili zobaczyła Time Turnera i pyta się go, czy kupi trochę jabłek, na co on odpowiada, że nie. Apple Bloom pyta się dlaczego, on odpowiada, że ma w domu, ona nadgorliwie zadaje pytanie czy jest pewien, a on mówi, że jest prawie pewien. Apple Bloom dalej mówi, że jest prawie pewien, ale całkowitej pewności to nie ma, Time Turner pyta się czy jeśli kupi trochę jabłek to będzie mógł odejść, Apple Bloom się zgadza. On daje Applejack pieniądze i ucieka. Sądząc, że jeszcze trzeba zwiększyć sprzedaż, wsypała jabłka do worka Bon Bon, która wcale nie chciała kupować jabłek. Applejack, oddaje wszystkie jabłka, by uspokoić Bon Bon. Apple Bloom następnie wraz z Rainbow Dash próbuje żonglerki, lecz po chwili wszystkie sześć piłek upada. Później próbuje lotni i upada w rozbiegu. Przy próbie z karate okazało się, że nie jest na tyle silna, by ruszyć worek treningowy. Latawiec zaczyna wariować w powietrzu i upada, w wyścigu na rolkach idzie jej kiepsko, ale wychodzi z tego cało. Po tym wszystkim Apple Bloom idzie z Pinkie Pie piec ciasteczka, co nie wychodzi jej zbyt dobrze. Coś jednak pojawia się na jej boku. Pinkie zgaduje, że to mąka. Przychodzi Twilight i Apple Bloom prosi ją, żeby wyczarowała jej znaczek, na początku wyczarowuje wózek z jabłkami, który niestety znika, następne znaczki to: różowy latawiec, białe babeczki z niebieskimi kubeczkami, niebieski miś, czerwony rower z czarnym siodełkiem, trzy piłki. Pod koniec odcinka na imprezie Apple Bloom spotyka Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo, po czym zakładają one klub. W odcinku "Mistrzyni spojrzenia" Sweetie Belle, przed przyjściem Apple Bloom i Scootaloo, próbowała szycia i opiekowania się kotem Rarity. Następnie dziewczynki próbują stolarki, łapania potworów. Chciały być także kominiarzami, lecz Fluttershy im na to nie pozwoliła. Próbowały także łapania kurczaków. W "Konkursie talentów" znalazły swoją siedzibę. W tym odcinku Applejack oddaje lidze swój domek na drzewie. Apple Bloom naprawiła okiennice, wygładziła ściany, odbudowała dach i odmalowała cały dom. Scootaloo robiła plan miejsc, w których mogłyby zdobyć znaczek. Sweetie Belle w oddali ściera kurz i podśpiewuje sobie melodię hymnu ligi. Gdy dziewczynki znajdują ją, uczą się tej piosenki i biorą ją jako hymn. Następnie chodzą według planu Scootaloo. Gdy Applejack przychodzi zobaczyć, jak im idzie, dowiaduje się, że chcą nadepnąć na każdy kamień, zdobyć każdy szczyt, ugotować posiłki, włożyć skarpetki. Applejack mówi, że już rozumie, po czym wychodzi, mówiąc, że musi zebrać wszystkie jabłka. Dziewczynki według planu Scootaloo chodzą w różne miejsca, by zdobyć znaczki. Najpierw idą do stodoły, by nakarmić świnie. Każda z nich przynosi jedno wiaro jedzenia na głowie. Wsypują jedzenie do korytek i Sweetie Belle dzwoni dzwonkiem, by powiadomić świnie o jedzeniu. Apple Bloom wskakuje na sznurek i otwiera drzwi świniom, które to biegną tak szybko, że taranują Ligę. Dziewczynki są brudne, lecz nie przejmują się tym i dopiero, gdy patrzą na swoje boki, stają się smutne. Następnie idą do Cukrowego Kącika. Wsypują kolorowe elementy najpierw żółte i zielone, potem pomarańczowe i fioletowe, a na koniec niebieskie i czerwone. Apple Bloom włącza maszynę. Wszystko się miesza i przykleja do Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle i Apple Bloom złapały ją, lecz maszyna wciągnęła je wszystkie. Następnie robiły fryzury. Niestety wyszło im to nie najlepiej. Później grały w grę, która polegała na tym, że Sweetie Belle wyciągała karty, a Apple Bloom próbowała zgadnąć, jaki znak na niej widnieje. Po kilku nieudanych próbach Apple Bloom wpadła na pomysł, by wybrać wszystkie symbole jednocześnie, co poskutkowało wystrzeleniem talii kart wprost w stronę pyszczka Sweetie Belle. Na koniec wspięły się na pagórek, na którego szczycie wiał silny wiatr, który je po chwili strącił. Wrodzone talenty :'Apple Bloom: Jej! Cześć Scootaloo. Ale jesteś szybka na tym skuterze! :Scootaloo: Dzięki! Jeju, Apple Bloom! Jeju, sama to zrobiłaś? :Apple Bloom: Tak! Naprawiłam okiennice, wygładziłam ściany, zbudowałam dach, odmalowałam... :Scootaloo: Ale super! A Sweetie Belle co robi? :Sweetie Belle: piosenkę :Apple Bloom: Tu jesteś Sweetie Belle! Widzisz, mówiłam ci, że znajdziemy ją po jej anielskim głosie. thumb|305px|Herb Ligi Znaczkowej Znaczkowa Liga prezentuje nam swoje talenty bardzo wyraźnie w odcinku Konkurs talentów. Apple Bloom szybko i po mistrzowsku naprawia stary domek na drzewie, który oddała im Applejack, Sweetie Belle bez problemu komponuje piosenkę, która miałaby im służyć za hymn, a Scootaloo wykonuje spektakularne manewry na jej skuterze. Później Apple Bloom pyta Sweetie czy zaśpiewa na ich pokazie, ale ona odpowiada, że wolałaby zająć się kostiumami i scenografią; pyta również Scootaloo czy wymyśli choreografię, jednak ta woli wykonać piosenkę. Wtedy choreografia pozostaje na głowie Apple Bloom. Żadna z nich nie potrafi sobie poradzić ze swoimi zadaniami, dlatego często korzystają nawzajem ze swojej pomocy. Apple Bloom doradza Sweetie w sprawie scenografii, Sweetie pomaga Scootaloo w wymyśleniu fragmentu piosenki, a Scootaloo podpowiada Apple Bloom jak zabrać się za taniec. Sweetie Belle próbuje swoich sił w szyciu w odcinku Mistrzyni spojrzenia, gdzie szyje dla Ligi płaszcze wraz z ich logo. Jednak nakrycia pozszywane są nierówno. Pod koniec odcinka Konkurs talentów, Applejack, Rarity i Rainbow Dash odwiedzają Ligę za kulisami. Podczas, gdy Applejack i Apple Bloom oraz Rarity i Sweetie są siostrami, Rainbow i Scootaloo nie są ze sobą w żaden sposób spokrewinione.Komentarz na profilu deviantArt Lauren Faust - Scootaloo i Rainbow Dash nie są spokrewnione Mimo to Scootaloo idealizuje Dashie, która jest dla niej wzorem do naśladowania, co możemy zauważyć choćby po jej zachowaniu w odcinku Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi. Wystąpienia thumb Do tej pory wyemitowano osiem odcinków skoncentrowanych na Znaczkowej Lidze: * Mistrzyni spojrzenia * Konkurs talentów * Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi * Dzień Serc i Podków * Sekrety Ponyville * Zgniłe Jabłko * Flight to the Finish * Twilight Time Liga pojawia się również razem w odcinkach takich jak: Przyjaźń to magia - Część 1, Znaczkowa Liga, Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1, Zerowa Lekcja, Luna Odmieniona, Znaczkowa Ospa, Tajemnica Nadmiaru, Wigilia Serdeczności, Dzień uznania dla rodziny, Pora na Czas i Ślub w Canterlocie. Występują również w remasterowanej wersji czołówki. W otwarciu odcinka Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1 kłócą się o to, co reprezentuje Discord. Apple Bloom mówi, że reprezentuje on nieład, Sweetie Belle, że zło, a Scootaloo, że chaos. Uspokoiwszy Ligę, Cheerilee każe im napisać wypracowanie wyjaśniające znaczenie słowa "niezgoda". Dziewczynki są również pierwszymi ofiarami paranoi Twilight w odcinku Lekcja zerowa, kiedy ta daje im swoją lalkę w nadziei, że będą się one o nią kłócić. Kiedy jednak Liga nie jest zainteresowana zabawką, Twilight rzuca na Mądralę zaklęcie, które sprawiło, że każdy, kto na nią spojrzał, chciał ją mieć. Dziewczynki zaczęły o nią walczyć, a kiedy Twilight nie udało się ich uspokoić, poprosiła o pomoc Big Macintosha, który też zakochał się w lalce i dołączył do walki. Całą sytuację zakończyła interwencja Księżniczki Celestii. Pojawiają się również w odcinku Luna Odmieniona, gdzie przebrane są za klasyczne potwory rodem z filmów Universal Studio: Sweetie Belle jako Drakula, Scootaloo jako wilkołak oraz Apple Bloom jako narzeczona Frankensteina. W odcinku Dzień Serc i Podków starają się znaleźć idealnego partnera dla Cheerilee. Śpiewają wtedy piosenkę The Perfect Stallion, która doprowadza je do wniosku, że najodpowiedniejszym ogierem dla ich nauczycielki będzie Big Mac. W Sekretach Ponyville członkinie Ligi zostają reporterkami szkolnej gazetki i jako tajemnicza Gubby Gums zbierają materiały do kolumny plotkarskiej. Dziewczynki jednak zapuszczają się za daleko i publikują co raz to bardziej intymne informacje na temat kucyków z miasta. Kiedy ich tożsamość zostaje ujawniona, dziewczynki wycofują się z reporterstwa i przepraszają swoich przyjaciół. W Ślubie w Canterlocie, rozsypują one kwiaty przed panną młodą. Zabawki Znaczkowa Liga (oprócz Babs Seed) występuje między innymi w zestawie "Wedding Flower". Galerie 300px|left Galeria zdjęć Apple Bloom Galeria zdjęć Scootaloo Galeria zdjęć Sweetie Belle Galeria zdjęć Babs Seed Piosenki * Cutie Mark Crusaders Song * The Perfect Stallion * Babs Seed (piosenka) * Hearts Strong as Horses en:Cutie Mark Crusaders sv:Cutie Mark Crusaders Kategoria:Znaczkowa Liga Kategoria:Organizacje i kluby